Your just a mutt so why do i love you?
by Timid Otaku
Summary: Joey the werewolf has been on his own after being mistreated by one of his previous masters. Will have a vampire as an owner be any different? Yaoi! don't like? don't read! Disclaimer: i own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Joey's ears twitched, his claws craved his name into the old stone wall of the monsalum. Joey sighed.

"I hate bein' the only werewolf out of all my friends. It's borin'. Why couldn't Yugi be bitten by a werewolf like me?"Joey asked himself. He rolled his eyes.

"But nope, that bloodsucker Atem just had to fall in love with him and turn him" suddenly a familiar scent hit his nose. He swiftly turned around. Joey's ears were flat against his head, fangs and claws bared and his tail curled in fury. The shadowy figure only chuckled, his fangs shining in the moonlight.

"Hello, mutt. How are you this fine night?" The figure asked walking closer to Joey his blue eyes glowing bright blue with hunger and...Lust? Joey pushed that aside and growled at him.

"It was perfectly fine till you ruined it, Kaiba!" he snarled. Kaiba smirked.

"Oh, the puppy is mad at me. "He replied with sarcastic fear."I'm shaking." Joey growled, he lunged forward. Kaiba stepped aside and pulled out a sliver wolf shaped whistle. Joey noticed this.

"W-why do you have that?"Joey asked pointing to the whistle.

"You know what this is?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, I do." Joey replied. He shoved his claws in his pockets and walked passed him. Kaiba smirked and blew the whistle hard and loud.

"Ahh!"Joey shouted in angish, falling to his knees as a sharp painful ringing sound rang through Joey's ears. Kaiba blew the whistle louder, tears poured down Joey's cheeks. Suddenly as kaiba watched the blonde werewolf's reaction he, for some reason, wanted to stop and kiss away the mutt's tears.

"B-but why? He's nothing but a filthy dog" Kaiba thought. He was pulled out of thought when he heard a whimper.

"I-I'll go...just stop...please stop" Joey whispered as he laid there on the ground, tears pouring down his cheeks but his eyes were empty of emotion, his tail between his legs.

Me: so what do you guys think?

Kaiba: damn, I'm a jerk.

Joey: I'm like a puppy; this sooo doesn't help my bad boy rep.

Me: what rep?

Kaiba: anyways, when do I get to claim the mutt?

Joey: w-what? *blush*

Me: all I good time, . Anyway, review people! No flames or I'll have Joey the werewolf and Seto the vampire come after you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

[Recap]

"W-why do you have that?"Joey asked pointing to the whistle.

"You know what this is?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya, I do." Joey replied. He shoved his claws in his pockets and walked passed him. Kaiba smirked and blew the whistle hard and loud.

"Ahh!"Joey shouted in anguish, falling to his knees as a sharp painful ringing sound rang through Joey's ears. Kaiba blew the whistle louder, tears poured down Joey's cheeks. Suddenly as kaiba watched the blonde werewolf's reaction he, for some reason, wanted to stop and kiss away the mutt's tears.

"B-but why? He's nothing but a filthy dog" Kaiba thought. He was pulled out of thought when he heard a whimper.

"I-I'll go...just stop...please stop" Joey whispered as he laid there on the ground, tears pouring down his cheeks but his eyes were empty of emotion, his tail between his legs.

[End of Recap]

He looked like a beaten toured dog. Kaiba wanted to hold him and apologize. He growled at his own weakness, he went to grab Joey but he flinched away. Kaiba felt slightly hurt and stepped back with a sigh.

"Get up, mutt." Ordered Kaiba putting away the whistle. Joey said nothing but got up slowly and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Did…did it hurt him that much?" Kaiba asked himself then sighed and pulled Joey into a awkward hug. Joey's eyes widened.

"Wheeler, look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't know it would bother you this badly. I'll only do it if it's for your own safety ok?" said Kaiba resting his chin on top of Joey's head. Joey let out calm breathe. Kaiba suddenly felt something warm and furry around his waist, he glanced down and noticed it was Joey's tail. Kaiba smirked and pulled away, Joey whimpered.

"Now, now, mutt. When we get home you can be starving for attention there. Let's go." Kaiba said then turned away and walked off. Joey quickly followed after him, his tail wagging.

_An_Hour_Later_

Kaiba grabbed the mansion door and threw it open. He stepped inside. Joey hesitated. Kaiba looked at him.

"You can come in, the vampire's in this house won't hurt you" Kaiba reassured him.

"H-how do ya know?" Asked joey, his eyes darting around the huge entrance hallway.

'What happened to the hot tempered mutt? He's acting like a scared puppy' Kaiba thought, he sighed.

"I know because….I'll protect you. I won't let anyone but I touch you. Now, come."Said Kaiba, looking away while blushing as he held out his hand to the blonde. Joey grinned and took it. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly when he saw Joey with that grin.

'That grin….I want to see that; only me. No one else.' He thought. He led Joey through the mansion. Kaiba showed him the kitchen, the dining room, the entertainment /ball room, and finally the two bedrooms and one labeled bathroom. The room door on the left side of the wall was light blue. The room on the right side of the wall had huge black double doors.

"The light blue is my little brother's room and the room with the black double doors is mine" said Kaiba

"So where do I sleep?" Joey asked, looking at Kaiba. Kaiba glanced over at joey, his pale face turning slightly pink and he gently squeezed Joey's hand.

"w-with me" he replied. Joey grinned; his tail wagging and he ran inside the room and threw himself on to the huge dark blue silk bed. Kaiba sighed.

"Dumb mutt…."He mumbled then he strolled into his room, closed both doors, walked over to the bed and narrowed his icy blue eyes at Joey.

Me: **Cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! **

Joey: damn it, Saiyan! Stop torturingthe readers!

Me: oh, relax, Joey. I'll write more next time.

Joey: yea but-grr! *anime anger vein*

Kaiba: you're so cute when your angry, pup*kisses Joey on the cheek*

Joey: K-Kaiba…*blush*

Me: how cute! ^_^ anyway, review people! Good commenter's shall receive a Christmas sugar cookie; Bad commenter's shall be Yami Marik's sex slave! That is it all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warning**: fowl language and some nudity

[Recap]

"The light blue is my little brother's room and the room with the black double doors is mine" said Kaiba

"So where do I sleep?" Joey asked, looking at Kaiba. Kaiba glanced over at Joey, his pale face turning slightly pink and he gently squeezed Joey's hand.

"w-with me" he replied. Joey grinned; his tail wagging and he ran inside the room and threw himself on to the huge dark blue silk bed. Kaiba sighed.

"Dumb mutt…."He mumbled then he strolled into his room, closed both doors, walked over to the bed and narrowed his icy blue eyes at Joey.

[End of Recap]

"What?" Joey asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Get off my bed. I will not have filth on my bed."Kaiba said a little too coldly. Joey's ears tilted down in sadness, he slid down off the bed and whimpered. Kaiba sighed.

"That's not what I meant, mutt. I meant you need a bath and proper clothes." He said in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"Joey asked a low growl in his throat.

"Just shut up and get undressed" Kaiba ordered. Joey pouted, and then he stood up.

"Fine, whateva."Replied joey, taking off his shirt and jeans. Kaiba gasped and couldn't look away. Joey's body was well built. Gorgeous abs, firm arms, curves in all the right places. He felt his fangs pulse with lust.

"Stop it, he's a mangy mutt. Nothing more" Kaiba mumbled to himself. Then he took notice that Joey's legs and upper body was covered with scars.

"Mutt, turn around"Kaiba ordered, joey did what he was told, kaiba's eyes widened. A big huge scar that covered most of Joey's back was in the form of an "x".

"Mutt….why are you covered in scars?" Kaiba asked, although he pretty much knew the answer but he wanted to hear from Joey's mouth to make sure it was real and not some sick joke.

"Um….remember that whistle you used earlier?"Asked Joey

"Yea, what about it?" Kaiba replied feeling dread seep into his unbeating heart.

"I had lots of masters that would use it to make me…..do things. They were rough." Joey replied sadly

"So then why the hell didn't you try and fight back?" Kaiba shouted angrily; he wasn't mad at joey, he was mad at those disgusting pigs called men that treated him so badly. Joey flinched at the loud yell.

"Because….I thought I deserved it. I was seventeen when I got turned, I had no control of my powers and I killed someone…."Joey said with tears forming. He swiftly turned around to Kaiba.

"They would fuck me no matta' if I bled! I would beg them to stop but they only would beat me! They blew that god forsaken whistle if I tried to push them away!"Joey screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks, his eyes shut tightly. He felt a cold but gentle hand touch his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see kaiba look at him with protection in his eyes.

"K-kaiba…?" Joey whispered.

"Come. Let's go take a bath, mutt."Kaiba said gently.

"I'm not a mutt" Joey mumbled with a pout.

"Yes, you are but you're my mutt, and I protect what is mine."Kaiba said calmly as undressed himself in front of Joey. Joey blushed and looked away.

Me:** Cliiiiffhaaaaanger! *grins evilly***

Kaiba: wait,what? Nooo! I was about to get my chance!

Me:chance at what Kaiba? *smirks*

Kaiba: *blushes and looks away* n-nothing

Me: so, review people!

Kaiba:*points to me* Tell him to hurry up! I want my puppy,NOW!

Me: O_o okaaay wasn't expecting thaaat.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Warning**: flow language and sexual content

[Recap]

"K-kaiba…?" Joey whispered.

"Come. Let's go take a bath, mutt."Kaiba said gently.

"I'm not a mutt" Joey mumbled with a pout.

"Yes, you are but you're my mutt, and I protect what is mine."Kaiba said calmly as undressed himself in front of Joey. Joey blushed and looked away.

[End of Recap]

Kaiba smirked.

"no need to be so shy, pup. We're only in our boxers…for now" Kaiba said taking Joey's hand and leading him into the bathroom. It was huge, on the right side of the bathroom was a see through glass shower that could fit ten people, on the left side was a tub big enough to swim in. Joey stared in saw. The two sinks were up against the grey marble wall and a toilet was on some sort of throne.

"So this is what a rich person's bathroom looks like."Joey whispered. Kaiba chuckled at the blonde's response. Then he started up the bathtub, filled it with hot water and bubble bath soap.

"Take off your boxers, dog" ordered Kaiba, joey blushed

"n-no "Joey said nervously. Kaiba sighed.

"If it makes you take off the damn things, I'll close my eyes ok?" Kaiba said. Joey nodded, and then kaiba closed his eyes. Quickly, joey took off his boxers and got in the tub.

"I'm in the tub, kaiba" Said joey, Kaiba opened his eyes then took off his boxers and got in the tub. Kaiba's eyes scanned over Joey's body.

"So, um….yea."Said Joey feeling awkward.

"Wheeler, turn around" Ordered Kaiba, joey did as he was told.

"Whatya gonna do?"Joey asked. Kaiba grabbed a bottle of shampoo, squirted some of it into his hands, lathered his hands then started scrubbing Joey's hair, careful not to get any shampoo in his ears. Joey let a low moan.

"s-seto…that feels so nice" whispered Joey, the tone of his voice was one of smirked and felt his fangs pulse with lust.

'So what if I want to fuck the mutt? He's hot.' Thought Kaiba as he scrubbed harder. Joey moaned loudly.

"Oh,Seto! Yes!"Said Joey, feeling himself getting hard under the water. Kaiba's fangs popped out in response. Kaiba rised out Joey's hair then he leaned forward.

"Joey Wheeler, I'm so fucking you when our bath is over" Kaiba whispered into joey's ear then he gently ran his fangs down Joey's neck. Joey moaned.

"S-seto, I can't wait. I want you now, please Seto please."Joey begged. Kaiba smirked.

Me: Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Teehee.

Kaiba&Joey: what? There's no way your ending it here!

Me: sorry boys but the holidays are coming; I'll get to your actual sex scene some other time.

Kaiba&Joey: fine…..

Me: Anyway, review people! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Warning**: sexual content and fowl language

[Recap]

"Joey Wheeler, I'm so fucking you when our bath is over" Kaiba whispered into joey's ear then he gently ran his fangs down Joey's neck. Joey moaned.

"S-seto, I can't wait. I want you now, please Seto please."Joey begged. Kaiba smirked.

[End of Recap]

"Alright mutt but we can't do it on the tub it isn't big enough. Let's go get in the shower." Kaiba said then got out of the tub, went to the shower, turned it on hot and got it. Joey followed him. The hot water poured over their bodies, Kaiba licked his lips and pinned Joey gently to the wall. The two kissed as if they need the other to survive, to live. They pulled away for air. Joey licked on one Kiaba's nipples. Kaiba groaned.

"D-damn, mutts…stop teasing me." Kaiba growled, his inner being aching with desire to take the blonde wolf. Joey smirked.

"Yes, of course, my master." Said Joey then joey kissed Kaiba with passion and ran his tongue over Kaiba's fangs. Kaiba moaned in delight.

"I can't take it anymore, wheeler" Said Kaiba

"Have at it then, my lord" Joey replied with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist. Kaiba let out a chuckle.

"Very well then." Kaiba said as he positioned himself properly. "Ready, Joey?"

"Yes, Kaiba" Joey replied. Kaiba slowly slide himself inside, both moaned in pleasure.

"God, you're so tight…I love it"Kaiba said huskily, he started to go faster.

"Ah! S-seto! Harder! More!" Joey begged, Kaiba smirked and kept going. This went on for a good long while until both men reached their breaking points and came. Kaiba pulled himself out of Joey but still kept him close.

"Kaiba…bite me...please." Said Joey, looking up at his master with pleading eyes. Kaiba looked away.

"I can't, I don't want to put you in danger. If I drank your blood…."Kaiba said, slight sadness in his eyes.

"Why? What would happen if you drank my blood?"Joey asked, laying his head on Kaiba's chest.

"I'd become addicted. You see, werewolf blood is like what heroin is to humans. If I stopped drinking your blood for a long time I would go through withdrawals." Kaiba explained, resting his chin on top of his wolf's head.

"Withdrawals? Like what?" The blonde asked

"Shaking, hot and cold chills, severe headaches and vomiting" Kaiba told him in a calm voice.

"Ok, my lord, I won't ask" the blonde said 'for now at least' he thought. Then Joey pulled away and got out and dried off. Kaiba turned off the shower then followed after joey. Once both of them were dry Kaiba put on some boxers and Pjs then tore a hole in a pair of boxers and Pj bottoms then handed them to joey. He put on the items he was given and his tail wagged. Kaiba chuckled.

"There just Pj's, pup."Said Kaiba with a soft smile. Joey grinned.

"yea,I know but ya gave 'em to me." Replied Joey. Kaiba reached out and ruffled the blondes hair then went to the bed and laid under the covers, Joey followed him.

"g'night,master" Joey mumbled,his eyes drooping slightly.

"Good night, my little wolf pup" Kaiba whispered then kissed Joey's forehead. The blonde soon fell asleep. Once he was sure Joey was asleep he quietly slid out off the bed, lightly closed the door then go down stairs to his office then started typing on his laptop. Mokuba walked in.

"Hey, Big Brother. Something smells in your room" Kaiba's soul twitched with panic but he kept a calm voice.

"oh,really? What does it smell like?" Kaiba asked

"Like…a wolf. Big Brother, do you have a werewolf in your room?"Mokuba asked. Kaiba sighed.

"Yes but leave him alone for now, He's sleeping off a workout."Kaiba replied with a smirk but Mokuba didn't understand what his brother meant by that and just nodded.

"But Seto, why do you have a werewolf now? I thought you didn't like them" Mokuba said

"Honestly, Mokuba I'm not sure myself. There is just something about this mutt that I can't go without" Said as images of the time spent in the tub together went through his head.

"You mean werewolf blood?" Mokuba asked

"Mokuba!"Kaiba shouted.

"What? Everyone knows what werewolf blood is for vampires. Besides just because I look like a little kid don't mean I'm the age of one!"Shouted Mokuba

"Compared to me, you do. As for what you were saying earlier. No, it has nothing to do with his blood. It's something else. I feel very protective of him even thought I know he can handle himself on his own just fine." Kaiba said. Mokuba giggled.

"What?" he asked, Mokuba shook his head.

"You maybe older than me seto but there is one thing that I understand that you don't." Mokuba said.

"Oh, really? And just what is that?" Kiaba asked.

"That you, Big brother, are in love with him."Mokuba said. Kaiba gasped.

"I-"Kaiba was cut off by a scream, His eyes widened at the scream. It was Joey's.

Me: Cliffhanger! Review or you shall be sent to the Shadow Realm.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Warning**: fowl language

[Recap]

"You maybe older than me seto but there is one thing that I understand that you don't." Mokuba said.

"Oh, really? And just what is that?" Kiaba asked.

"That you, Big brother, are in love with him."Mokuba said. Kaiba gasped.

"I-"Kaiba was cut off by a scream, His eyes widened at the scream. It was Joey's

[End of Recap]

He sprung up from his seat, jumped over the desk, dashed up the stairs and threw open his bedroom door in a matter of seconds to see one of his security men (Authors note: the entire staff at the Kaiba mansion are vampires, including the security team) with one of those damn whistles in his mouth. Kaiba looked over to see Joey in the corner. His ears were flat, tears poured down his cheeks and he was trembling. In a flash, Kaiba snatched the whistle out of the tough looking vampire's mouth.

"M-mister Kaiba? Why are you stopping me? I found this good for nothing dog sleeping in your bed. I thought I should have him disposed of and-"but the body guard was cut interrupted.

"Shut the hell up!"Kaiba shouted venom in his words, rage in his eyes. "Listen to me, you low class trash. This werewolf is mine. You will not, I repeat this one more time so better pay fucking attention,you will not touch him or treat him in such a disrespectful manner. For since he is my favorite out of all you morons, he is at a higher rank than you. So, now that I have ran all this information over with you, what have you learned?" Kaiba said, his icy blue eyes glowing neon blue with fury.

"t-that I'm not to treat Mister Kaiba's pet in any disrespectful manner…." The vampire replied, nervously; sweat dripping down his jaw line.

'it bothers me that he called Joey a pet but at least he understood what I said.' Thought Kaiba

"Good enough now get out of my sight before I stop being nice" Kaiba said coldly then turned away and started walking towards joey, who was still trembling and crying. The other vampire quickly left the room.

"I-I'm sorry master….please don't use the whistle anymore, I'll behave better…."Joey mumbled.

'It's like he's not even here; it's like he's having a flashback or something when one of his lowlife previous owners use to treat him like dirt' Kaiba thought as grabbed Joey's hand. Joey's eyes widened.

"Master please! I'm sorry; I'll do better next time! Don't break my hand again, please Master! I'm sorry!" Joey shouted in desperation, his eyes wild with hysteria.

"Wheeler, calm down, it's me!"Kaiba yelled. Joey ignored him, still whimpering and saying sorry and that he would do better next time.

"Damnit, joey! Snap out of it!"Kaiba shouted then pressed his lips against the blonde's. The trembling soon stopped, along with the crying and whimpering. Kaiba pulled away to look at Joey; His eyes shown it looked like he remembered where he was. Kaiba pulled Joey into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't here. I'm sorry, Joey. Forgive me, please…..forgive me" Kaiba whispered, rubbing Joey's back. Joey breathed calmly, slowly his body relaxed and he fell asleep. Kaiba picked Joey up bridal style and put him back in bed and laid next to him. Kaiba held Joey in a protective manner and glanced at the clock:" 7:02 AM"

"Good thing the mansion hardly has any windows" Thought Kaiba with a yawn. Soon he fell asleep.

_A_few_hours_later_

Joey woke up with something cold around his waist. He pulled up the covers to see that it was Kaiba's arm. Joey smirked and kissed Kaiba on the cheek.

"Kaiba, is it alright if I go out to the garden?" Joey whispered, his answer was some grumbling sound that sounded like a yes and his master turned on his other side and went back to sleep. Joey laughed a little then slid out of bed and quietly went out the room and shut the door softly. He went down stairs and down the hall on the left then turned right at the corner of the hall. There was a door, he opened it and was outside in the garden. Flowers of all kinds and colors shone brightly in the morning sun and black and white koi fish swam in a medium sized pond. Over in the corner in the Garden was a tree. Joey was watching the Koi fish swim when suddenly a scent hit his nose and his ears twitched in alert.

"Hey! Human, outta the tree now!" Joey called out. Suddenly a knife came at him, he dodged it just barly, jumped into the tree and grabbed the Human male by his shirt and threw him on to the ground.

"Oof!" Said the man, Joey glared at the guy.

"Who are you? I bet you're here to try and kill Kaiba"He growled, baring his fangs and his claws dug into the bark on the tree branch.

"Who are you? His bitch?"The guy remarked. Joey let out a growl, jumped down from the tree branch and when he landed; he leaned forward so his fangs were close to the guy's throat.

"You listen here, ya bastard. I'm not his bitch but I am loyal to him so if you even think about hurting him, just remember I'll use your throat as a damn chew toy" Joey said, and with each word he spoke his fangs lightly scratched up against the guy's throat. Then Joey pulled away, the guy relaxed a little but then Joey gave him a bitch slap and the guy had bleeding claw marks on his cheek.

"Now then, I think ya over stayed your welcome here pal. How's about you hit the road?"Said Joey as he grabbed the Guy by the shirt and tossed him back over the Mansion wall. Once he was 245% sure that the guy wouldn't come back, he spent the day watching the Koi fish or going back inside and Reading some of Mokuba's manga he had found on the couch. Once the Sun setted, Joey went up stairs and into Kaiba's room.

"Wheeler, What did you do while I was asleep?"Kaiba asked, getting out of bed and stretching.

"i..um,well, I stopped an assassin and then watched the Koi fish or read some of Mokuba's Manga." Joey replied nervously. Kaiba smiled softly.

"Such a good little guard pup." Joey blushed. Kaiba went over to the dresser and closet and put on a white shirt and Dark blue pants.

"So, I did research on you pup. Your rare one; all werewolf's hair, ears and tail turn black or brown once they are fully turned. There was only been one blonde werewolf in existence besides you and he died a long time ago. I also found out that the rare werewolf goes through some sort of transformation during a Crimson full moon." Kaiba said

"So what happens when the rare werewolf goes through the transformation?" Joey asked

"Well…"Kaiba said

Me: cliffhanger!

Joey: damn it! I wanna see what happens with me and this crimson moon thing!

Me: Soon, Joey. Wait.

Joey: fine…

Me: will joey find out what happens with him during a crimson full moon? Find out of the next exciting chapter of: 'your just a mutt so why do I love you'! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Warning**: some fowl language and graphic scenes

[Recap]

"So what happens when the rare werewolf goes through the transformation?" Joey asked

"Well…"Kaiba said

[End of Recap]

"Well what?" Joey asked

"I'm not entirely sure what happens. There was not much information on it. It just said that werewolf needed to be chained up." Kaiba said, grabbing his wallet and putting on some black sneakers.

"Hm…ok, then so when is the crimson moon suppose to come?" Joey asked

"It about five nights. Anyway, I'm going shopping to get you some clothes. I'll be back soon, be a good wolf while I'm gone ok?"Kaiba said then kissed Joey on the forehead and left the room. Once Kaiba left the mansion Joey played with Mokuba until Kaiba got back.

_One_Hour_Later_

Kaiba came back to see Joey and Mokuba playing twister. Kaiba chuckled at the tangled mess of limbs.

"Hey, kaiba. How did shopping go?"Joey asked.

"It went ok."Kaiba replied, handing the bags to the maid who went up and up them in Kaiba's bedroom.

"Great, big brother, could you spin the dial?"Mokuba asked. Kaiba picked up the Dial and spun it.

"Left foot, red "Said Kaiba looking at the dial board then at the two as the made an attempted to move there foot. They lost their footing and fell together, all tangled.

"Ow."They both said in unison. Kaiba chuckled softly.

"Now, that you two have finished your little game, how about we have some pasta?"Kaiba asked them as he went into the kitchen and told the chef to make his and mokuba's regular (Authors not: meaning blood instead of tomato sauce) but have Joey's with tomato sauce. The chef nodded and started making dinner. Once dinner was ready Joey, Mokuba and Kaiba ate dinner. When dinner was over, the maid took their plates and did the dishes. Mokuba went up to his room and played with his action figures and Kaiba took Joey by the hand and up to his bedroom to show him all the new clothes. Joey grinned.

"Wow! Thanks, Kaiba. Now, you don't have to tear up your jeans and boxers no more because these clothes already have them" Said Joey. Kaiba patted him on the head.

"Well, of course pup. These boxers and pants are made for werewolves. Now, I bought you something else. It's a collar."Kaiba said reaching into the bag and pulling out a red leather collar that had Joey written in black glitter. Joey made a face.

"What? you don't like it?" Kaiba asked, sadness in his eyes

"No, no! It's beautiful, Kaiba. I just don't see why have to wear it." Said Joey

"Well I put a tracker inside the collar so if you get lost or something I can find you. I also put a finger print scanner on it so only I can take it off." Kaiba explained, putting it on Joey's neck then placing his thumb on the collar.

"Why though?" Joey asked, looking up at Kaiba

"Because if you were to get kidnapped and they could take it off you, they would throw it away somewhere and take you to a different location. I'm only doing this to protect you Joey." Kaiba reassured him, and then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Alright. So, anything important you gotta do today?" Joey asked as he watched Kaiba change from a shirt and pants and sneakers to a white suit with white dress shoes.

"I gotta go to see a business partner of mine." Kaiba said, checking to see if his tie was straight.

"Can I come? Please?"Joey asked with pleading eyes. Kaiba thought for a minute.

"Ok, you can come. Go put on some nice clothes." Said Kaiba

"Alright!"Said joey, excitedly then took off his Pj's then put on a black button up dress shirt and dark blue Jeans and some black sneakers.

"How do I look?"Joey asked doing a pose.

"You look beautiful, pup. Now, let's go. We'll be late. "Said Kaiba, then he walked out of the room, downstairs and outside. Joey quickly followed after him and the two got in the limo and drove off.

_An_Hour_Later_

The limo stopped at a large Mansion. Joey and Kaiba got out. Joey stared at the Mansion.

"Wow, Kaiba, this place is almost as big as yours" Said Joey as he and Kaiba walked up to the gate.

"I like the fact that you say almost" Kaiba said with a smirk as he pressed a button and the metal box asked for a name. Kaiba said his name and his company name then the gates opened. Kaiba and Joey then started walking up the drive way.

"Now, Joey listen, this guy likes werewolves a lot. I mean, his whole staff is werewolves. I think it's some fetish or something. If asks for you come up to him wait till I give you the ok. Understood?" Kaiba said. Joey nodded then Kaiba knocked on the door and was greeted by a werewolf butler with brown hair.

"Good evening, Lord Kaiba. Mater Dartz will see you in the Dining hall."The butler said. Kaiba nodded then he and Joey went inside and went down the hall. Once they reached the dining hall they saw Dartz sitting at the end of a very long dining room table with two werewolf guards standing beside him. Dartz's eyes locked on to Joey. Joey stood behind Kaiba, feeling very uneasy. Kaiba felt his beloved pup's uneasiness and wished he could comfort him but refrained from doing so. Dartz smirked at Joey's reaction.

"Hello, kaiba. I see you have an adorable looking werewolf with you and a rare one at that." Dartz said, his fangs showing, lust in his turquoise and yellow eyes. Kaiba wanted to tear the vampire apart.

"Kaiba's mad at him, real mad" Joey thought, sensing his master's anger come off his body in waves.

Kaiba clenched his teeth but spoke calmly.

"Yes, well….Dartz, you said you wanted to try and bring the cards to actual life instead of using holograms?" Kaiba asked

"Yes, I think it would make the game more interesting" Dartz said

"Hm….I'll look into it."Kaiba replied, Dartz nodded, and then looked at Joey.

"Kaiba, what's your pet's name?"Dartz asked, not taking his eyes off Joey.

'He's not my pet, he's my lover' though Kaiba, clenching his hands into fists.

"His name is Joey."Kaiba told him.

"Joey come here"Dartz looked at Kaiba; his master hesitated for a moment then slowly nodded his head. Joey nodded and walked over to Dartz. Dartz ran his eyes over Joey. Joey just stared at the ground.

"Look at me" Dartz ordered. Joey trembled slightly as he raised his head.

"Now!" Dartz shouted, startling Joey. Suddenly the Dartz's men came up from behind joey and restrained him, he tried to get free.

"Joey!"Shouted Kaiba, he tried to get to his beloved wolf but was knocked out. The last thing he saw before slipping into darkness was Dartz holding Joey's face in his hands and his poor pup trembling and tears in his eyes.

_Later_

Kaiba woke up in front of his mansion. He glanced around to see him leaning against the stoop on near his front door.

"Why the hell am I outside?" Kaiba mumbled then it suddenly it hit him, his eyes widened. He shot up from the ground and ran inside to find the werewolf whistle to stop those werewolf staff members.

_Meanwhile_back at _Dartz_Mansion_

Joey sat down on the cold stone floor. The chains around his wrists that connected to the wall rattled. He felt Numb and empty as Dartz ripped open Joey's shirt. The Black buttons flew off in different directions. Dartz ran his hands over Joey's scar covered chest and abs.

"You look absolutely delicious."Dartz said lustfully. Suddenly Dartz pulled out a whip from behind his back. Joey's eyes widened.

"Let's see if you look pretty in red" he said then began to whip Joey. Joey's eyes widened from the pain. He had forgotten how much it hurt. Dartz whipped him a few more times. Joey felt tears from.

"Scream, I want to hear you scream" Dartz ordered then suddenly the whip went across Joey's face, leaving a long bleeding gash on Joey's cheek. Joey cried out in pain.

"Kaiba….save me." He thought as Dartz took off his pants and his boxers then did the same to Joey. Dartz then started to rape Joey. He grabbed the werewolf whistle around his neck and blew it a few times to hear Joey scream and whimper more.

Me: that's all for now. Don't worry, Kaiba comes to the rescue but will he be too late? Find out on the next chapter! Review or Hank Ishtar will whip **_you_** in the face!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Warning**: fowl language and violence

[Recap]

"Scream, I want to hear you scream" Dartz ordered then suddenly the whip went across Joey's face, leaving a long bleeding gash on Joey's cheek. Joey cried out in pain.

"Kaiba….save me." He thought as Dartz took off his pants and his boxers then did the same to Joey. Dartz then started to rape Joey. He grabbed the werewolf whistle around his neck and blew it a few times to hear Joey scream and whimper more.

[End of Recap]

_back_at_the_Kaiba_mansion_

Kaiba found the werewolf whistle shoved it in his pocket then went into his office and typed up the website for Joey's collar locater. Kaiba growled in anger as he found out that his pup was in Dartz's basement. He shot up from his seat and turned to the window.

"Screw the door, I'm using the window." He said to himself then jumped out the window, landed on the ground then dashed off with vampiric speed to Dartz's mansion.

_twenty_minutes_later_

Kaiba stood in front the Dartz mansion. He smashed the metal box and pulled the gates open then he walked up the front door of the mansion and kicked it down. (Authors note: no sounds can be heard inside or outside the basement.) Then Kaiba blew the wolf whistle so hard all of the werewolf staff member's heads exploded. He ignored the blood leaking out of the decapitated bodies of the maids, butlers and other staff members when he sensed something like his heart was being torn when he stood in front of a large metal door. Kaiba kicked it open and ran down the steps and what he saw shattered his soul. His beloved pup was covered in bleeding gashes on his legs, arms, chest, abs and some on his face. He was covered in cum and sweat as well, his eyes were a dull brown instead of the rich dark brown that the vampiric CEO loved. Joey was on his knees, his head hung low and the only thing keeping falling to the ground and suspended in midair were the chains around his wrists. Kaiba snapped, tears of fury rolled down his cheeks as his fangs came out.

"You….you…YOU BASTARD!" Kaiba yelled, blinded by pain and fury. He dashed across the room, grabbed Dartz by the throat and slammed him into a wall. Dartz only laughed.

"aw,cute. You're in with love with the little mutt." Dartz said with a smirk.

"Shut up! You have absolutely no right to talk about him! Now, any last words before I kill you?" Kaiba asked.

"Just the one." Said Dartz

"Well, what is it?"Kaiba asked, growing more urgent to kill him.

"I must say your wolf's blood is like the fruit of the gods." Dartz said, Kaiba's eyes widened. Then let out an outraged yell and slammed Dartz head into the stone wall repeatedly. Blood splashed on to his white suit and face but he was too angry to care. He did this for about twenty minutes until he got tired and dropped Dartz. Blood poured out of the back of his skull and on to the stone floor, Kaiba walked over to Joey pulled the chains out of the wall and caught him before he hit the ground then he held Joey close to him and walked out of the mansion and began walking home and as he did it started to pour down rain.

Me: that's all for now, people. I'm kind of tired so I'll write more some other time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Warning**: some fowl language

[Recap]

"I must say your wolf's blood is like the fruit of the gods." Dartz said, Kaiba's eyes widened. Then let out an outraged yell and slammed Dartz head into the stone wall repeatedly. Blood splashed on to his white suit and face but he was too angry to care. He did this for about twenty minutes until he got tired and dropped Dartz. Blood poured out of the back of his skull and on to the stone floor, Kaiba walked over to Joey pulled the chains out of the wall and caught him before he hit the ground then he held Joey close to him and walked out of the mansion and began walking home and as he did it started to pour down rain.

[End of Recap]

Once they got there,Kaiba looked down and noticed the cum washed off and the blood stopped while it was raining but once they got inside blood started to drip heavily on to the tile.

"Shit!" Kaiba hissed, he dashed up the stairs in a matter of three seconds and placed Joey on the bed. Blood started to soak the sheets. Kaiba gripped his head in panic, tears formed.

'What do I do? What do I do? What the hell do I do?' Kaiba thought panic racing through his body. When he suddenly he got an idea.

"Wait, vampires my age having healing properties in their spit but it I lick his blood I'll become addicted…ugh! Screw it! I won't lose him!" said Kaiba then out a shaky breathe as he ran his tongue over Joey's chest, abs, legs and face. Despite the situation, Kaiba moaned in delight at how good Joey's blood tasted.

'my god, this is even better than new York cheesecake with O negative blood on top' Kaiba thought then pulled away as the gashes on Joey's body healed and turned into small red lines.

"There. In a few minutes they should be scars." Said Kaiba, he looked down at his pup to see his eyes still dull brown. He shook him gently.

"Joey, pup, come on. Snap out of it. You're ok, now. Your home." Said Kaiba. No response.

"J-joey? Please say something…"Kaiba whispered tears falling and landing on his wolf's cheeks. Still no response.

"Joey wheeler! Get up, now! That's an order from your master!" Kaiba shouted. Still no response not even a tail twitch. Kaiba broke down and started to sob.

"J-Joey…please, don't leave me…please. I-I need you Joey; I can't stand the thought of you leaving me. I-I'd rather go out in daylight than to not have you by my side…p-please Joey…you can't leave me alone because….because I love you." Kaiba whispered, his hands and voice shaking, and then he brought his lips to Joey's. Suddenly Joey's eyes turned rich dark brown; He blinked a few times then realized it was Kaiba kissing him and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck, the chains rattling. Kaiba's eyes flew open at the sound and he found himself staring into those beautiful rich dark brown eyes.

'Joey, my beloved wolf pup….'he thought then kissed Joey with absolute passion, Joey did the same thing and soon the two started to make out. Once they pulled away, and Kaiba looked at Joey's face he started to cry.

"Seto, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Joey asked, looking at his master with worry. Kaiba tried to stop crying but couldn't.

"I-I'm just so happy your ok…I thought I'd lost you forever." Kaiba said, kissing Joey softly on the lips then pulling him into a tight embrace. Then Kaiba tore off Joey's chains, threw them to the floor, took off his pants and then he took off his suit and picked Joey up. He blushed, Kaiba smirked.

"Let's go take a bath." He said then he got up from the bed, still holding Joey, and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Then the two took their bath together.

Me: that's all for this chapter! Review people!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing that includes Songs !

Warning: small fowl language

[Recap]

"Seto, whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Joey asked, looking at his master with worry. Kaiba tried to stop crying but couldn't.

"I-I'm just so happy your ok…I thought I'd lost you forever." Kaiba said, kissing Joey softly on the lips then pulling him into a tight embrace. Then Kaiba tore off Joey's chains, threw them to the floor, took off his pants and then he took off his suit and picked Joey up. He blushed, Kaiba smirked.

"Let's go take a bath." He said then he got up from the bed, still holding Joey, and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Then the two took their bath together.

[End of Recap]

They got out of the bathroom, all nice and clean. Kaiba put on a black long sleeve dress shirt, baggy grey jeans and black shoes. Kaiba tossed Joey an outfit.

"Here, you should put this on." Said Kaiba. Joey got a better look at the outfit; his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"No way am I wearing Miku cosplay." Growled Joey

"That wasn't a suggest I gave you it was an order. Now put it on. Don't worry. You don't have to wear the wig or skirt. Just put on these shorts." Kaiba said with a devilish grin as he handed Joey the black shorts. Joey sighed.

"Ok, fine, whateva."Mumbled Joey said as he put on the outfit. Once he was done, he couldn't look at Kaiba so he just looked at the clock.

"Don't be that way pup. You look adorable." Said Kaiba

"Oh, s-shut up." Joey replied blushing, out of the corner of his eye he was a flash of light.

"d-did you just take a picture of me?" Joey yelled, whipping his head around to stare at Kaiba.

"Yes, indeed, I did, pup. Now that I have had my fun,go put on the dark red pullover hoodie and those black baggy jeans I bought you." Said Kaiba. Joey quickly took off the Miku Cosplay and put on the clothes he was told. Once he was done he shoved his hands in his pants front pockets and looked at Kaiba.

"So why'd ya have me dress up in a hoodie n jeans?" Joey asked

"We're having a party to night and I didn't want to hear you complain about your tie being to tight or something like that." Replied Kaiba

"Ok, so when does it start?" Heasked

"In about one hour."Kaiba replied calmly.

"WHAT?" Joey shouted

"Relax, the staff has everything ready. The only thing we need to do is show up and see the guests." Kaiba replied

"When did you even plan this anyway?" Joey asked

"Six weeks ago. while you were sleeping" he replied. Joey did an anime fall.

"Well ya coulda told me!"

"it never came up in conversation"

"Ugh, whateva! Let's just go already!" Joey stomped out of the room and downstairs. Kaiba chuckled.

"He's so cute when he's angry."

_one_hour_later_

The guests had arrived and Joey stared at the stage. Kaiba noticed this.

"You can go up their if you want to, pup" Kaiba said

"Really? I can?" Joey said excitedly

"Sure"

"Alright!"Joey laughed happily and jumped up on the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hey, seto. This song goes out to you!" said Joey; the whole entire mansion was looking at him. Then he started to sing.

_There he goes __  
><em>_My baby walks so slow __  
><em>_Sexual tic-tac-toe __  
><em>_Yeah I know we both know __  
><em>_It isn't time, no __  
><em>_But could you be m-mine' __  
><em>_  
><em>_We'll never get too far __  
><em>_Just you, me and the bar __  
><em>_Silly ménage à trois, sometimes __  
><em>_Would you be m-mine' __  
><em>_Would you be m-mine' __  
><em>_Would you be m-mine' __  
><em>_  
><em>_[Chorus:] __  
><em>_Oh baby, light's on __  
><em>_But you're mom's not home __  
><em>_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey __  
><em>_With this Fever, fever, yeah __  
><em>_My one and own __  
><em>_I wanna get you alone __  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah __  
><em>_  
><em>_There it goes __  
><em>_You're still my soul and so __  
><em>_Cause, sweetheart __  
><em>_No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me __  
><em>_Or can find me, ooh __  
><em>_Time to be m-mine, mine __  
><em>_  
><em>_Let's get inside your car __  
><em>_Just you, me and the stars __  
><em>_Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes __  
><em>_Would you be m-mine' __  
><em>_Would you be m-mine' __  
><em>_Would you be m-mine' __  
><em>_  
><em>_[Chorus:] __  
><em>_Oh baby, light's on __  
><em>_But you're mom's not home __  
><em>_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey __  
><em>_With this fever, fever, yeah __  
><em>_My one and own __  
><em>_I wanna get you alone __  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah __  
><em>_  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah __  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah __  
><em>_Yeah, yeah, yeah! __  
><em>_You baby, oh baby, oh baby yeah, oh baby you're mine! __  
><em>_Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine __  
><em>_  
><em>_[Chorus:] __  
><em>_Oh baby, light's on __  
><em>_But you're mom's not home __  
><em>_I'm sick of laying down alone __  
><em>_With this fever, fever, yeah __  
><em>_My one and own __  
><em>_I wanna get you alone __  
><em>_I got this fever that I can't sweat out __  
><em>_  
><em>_[Chorus:] __  
><em>_Oh baby, light's on __  
><em>_But you're mom's not home __  
><em>_I'm sick of laying down alone __  
><em>_With this fever, fever, yeah __  
><em>_My one and own __  
><em>_I wanna get you alone, yeah __  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah __  
><em>_  
><em>_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever __  
><em>_Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever! __  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah __  
><em>_Give you fever, fever, yeah! __  
><em>

Kaiba felt himself blush, he was expecting the people to laugh, to make fun of him and his pup but they clapped and cheered. Kaiba couldn't help but smile. Once he was finished singing he put down the mic, walked up to Kaiba and grinned; his tail wagging. Kaiba kissed him on the lips in front of everyone, which earned a few gasps but Kaiba didn't care.

"I got a song for you too. Just replace the chicks with men" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Then Kaiba go up on stage. He grabbed the mic, the bass started to play, he snapped his fingers to the beat then he started to sing.

_Never know how much I love you__  
><em>_Never know how much I care__  
><em>_When you put your arms around me__  
><em>_I get a fever that's so hard to bear__  
><em>_You give me fever when you kiss me__  
><em>_Fever when you hold me tight__  
><em>_Fever in the morning__  
><em>_Fever all through the night._

_Sun lights up the daytime__  
><em>_Moon lights up the night__  
><em>_I light up when you call my name__  
><em>_And you know I'm gonna treat you right__  
><em>_You give me fever when you kiss me__  
><em>_Fever when you hold me tight__  
><em>_Fever in the morning__  
><em>_Fever all through the night_

_Ev'rybody's got the fever__  
><em>_That is something you all know__  
><em>_Fever isn't such a new thing__  
><em>_Fever started long ago__  
><em>_Romeo loved juliet__  
><em>_Juliet she felt the same__  
><em>_When he put his arms around her__  
><em>_He said 'julie, baby, you're my flame__  
><em>_Thou giv-est fever when we kisseth__  
><em>_Fever with the flaming youth__  
><em>_Fever I'm afire__  
><em>_Fever yea I burn for sooth'__  
><em>_Captain smith and pocahantas__  
><em>_Had a very mad affair__  
><em>_When her daddy tried to kill him__  
><em>_She said 'daddy, o, don't you dare__  
><em>_He gives me fever with his kisses__  
><em>_Fever when he holds me tight__  
><em>_Fever, I'm his misses,__  
><em>_Oh daddy, won't you treat him right'_

_Now you've listened to my story__  
><em>_Here's the point that I have made__  
><em>_Chicks were born to give you fever__  
><em>_Be it fahrenheit or centigrade__  
><em>_They give you fever when you kiss them__  
><em>_Fever if you live and learn__  
><em>_Fever till you sizzle__  
><em>_What a lovely way to burn__  
><em>_What a lovely way to burn__  
><em>_What a lovely way to burn__  
><em>

Joey blushed. The crowd clapped and whistled, some girls yelled out "I love you, seto!" That really ticked him off, although he wasn't sure why. Once the song was over, Kaiba put the mic in the stand and gracefully jumped down, strolled up to Joey then whispered

"What a lovely way to burn, indeed" then he playfully licked his cheek.

"Eep!" Said Joey in surprise, Kaiba chuckled. He noticed something strange. He looked at his hand was shaking.

"Shit…joey, um…." Said Kaiba, Joey looked at his hand and nodded grabbed his hand they ran into a guest bathroom and closed the bathroom door behind them.

"Ok,go." Joey said. Kaiba felt nervous

"Kaiba, do it. You'll get worse if you don't. Now do it. "Said Joey sternly. He nodded then brought Joey close to him, the scent of blood in Joey's neck made his fangs pop out. Kaiba bite into him. It stung at first but Joey suddenly felt happy, as if he could finally do something nice for his master. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his master.

"seto…"he whispered

'Joey…'Kaiba thought. Then Kaiba pulled away and whipped away the blood with the back of his sleeve and licked the bite marks and they started to heal.

"You wanna go back to the party?" Joey asked

"Yea, let's hang out there for abit then I'll have the guests leave and me, you and Mokuba can go out and see a movie." Said Kaiba, Joey grinned. Then they both left the bathroom.

Me: until next time on the story of 'you're just a mutt so why do I love you?'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Warning**: cross dressing and fowl language and possible lemon

[Recap]

"Kaiba, do it. You'll get worse if you don't. Now do it. "Said Joey sternly. He nodded then brought Joey close to him, the scent of blood in Joey's neck made his fangs pop out. Kaiba bite into him. It stung at first but Joey suddenly felt happy, as if he could finally do something nice for his master. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his master.

"seto…"he whispered

'Joey…'Kaiba thought. Then Kaiba pulled away and whipped away the blood with the back of his sleeve and licked the bite marks and they started to heal.

"You wanna go back to the party?" Joey asked

"Yea, let's hang out there for abit then I'll have the guests leave and me, you and Mokuba can go out and see a movie." Said Kaiba, Joey grinned. Then they both left the bathroom.

[End of Recap]

Soon the guests left and the boys were left alone while the staff cleaned up.

"So, what movie would you two like to see?" Kaiba asked

"The Muppet Movie!" Said Mokuba

"No! Real steel!" said Joey. The two soon started to argue.

"Listen, I have a quarter in my pocket. I'll hide it in one of my hands. The one who gets the quarter will see that movie, ok?" Kaiba suggested. The boys nodded. Kaiba then grabbed a quarter from his pocket then put his hands behind his back then held out his hands.

"Ok, Mokuba, go." Mokuba picked the right hand. Nothing was there when it opened. Joey couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"Now, you Joey." Joey picked the left. The quarter was there.

"Alright!" shouted joey, holding the quarter in the air with triumph, his tail wagging. Mokuba grumbled.

"Oh, Mokuba quit your gripping. This is a good movie, you'll see! Let's go let's go!" Said joey as he ran out the door, the Kaiba brothers behind him.

_few_Hours_Later_

Joey and the Kaiba brothers came back from the movies.

"So, Mokuba, what did ya think?" asked Joey

"Eh." The raven hair boy replied, even though he actually very much enjoyed the movie.

"Hmph. Whateva then, to me, it was awesome."Said Joey then he looked at the clock.

"Guys, you should go up to your rooms. It's going to be daylight soon." Said Joey, they nodded and went upstairs. Half way up, Kaiba turned to Joey.

"Pup, come up to the room in a few minutes." Joey nodded. Kaiba's voice was gentle but an order was an order and it was his duty to his master to follow any order.

A_Few_Minutes_Later

Joey went up to Kaiba's room; he opened the door to see Kaiba in nothing but a pair of boxers. Joey blushed and looked away. Kaiba smirked at his pup's nervousness.

"Why so nervous?"Kaiba asked, his voice filled with lust.

"S-seto…why are you half naked?" Joey asked. Kaiba ignored his question and pulled a box out from under the bed and slide over to Joey.

"I want you to wear this, Pup." Said Kaiba. Joey tilted his head in curiosity and opened it, his eyes widened. It was a school girl uniform!

"n-no way am I wearing this!"Joey shouted his face crimson with embarrassment.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Kaiba said a devilish smile across his face. Joey sighed, took off his clothes and put on the school girl uniform.

'Yum..i can't wait to hit that.' Thought Kaiba, suddenly his fangs popped out. Joey gave Kaiba a look.

"Don't worry, pup. It's just lust. I'm not hungry for your blood. Now….come here." Said Kaiba. Joey obeyed and walked over. Suddenly he was thrown on to the bed; Kaiba was on top of him. He ran his fangs down the side of Joey's neck and slide his hands under the skirt, feeling Joey's warm Member. Kaiba smirked.

"You decided not to wear underwear under this, good boy."Said Kaiba huskily, licking Joey's throat. Joey moaned. God, there were only two things that drove him into a lust crazy. Joey moaning and the scent of his blood while making the blonde get hot and hard between the knees. Kaiba started to stroke The wolf's member. Joey's hips bucked with need.

"S-seto…please...F-fuck me, this is driving me crazy..."Said Joey

"Just wait my little wolf." Said Kaiba as he took off the skirt to reveal the wolf's 'soldier' standing up at attention, Kaiba was about to out his mouth over it when the door knob turned and opened.

"Hey, big-"Mokuba's eyes widened at the scene before him. Joey and Kaiba were to stunned to move.

Me: cliffhanger! Sorry it's kinda short but I got homework and I'm lazy. Anyway, my apologizes, faithful readers for not updating sooner. *bows* I have been very busy lately. Please review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

[Recap]

"S-seto…please...F-fuck me, this is driving me crazy..."Said Joey

"Just wait my little wolf." Said Kaiba as he took off the skirt to reveal the wolf's 'soldier' standing up at attention, Kaiba was about to out his mouth over it when the door knob turned and opened.

"Hey, big-"Mokuba's eyes widened at the scene before him. Joey and Kaiba were to stunned to move.

[End of Recap]

Mokuba stared at them. They stared back. Kaiba turned to joey.

"I'm going to fix something."Kaiba said. Joey nodded even though he had no I idea what the CEO was talking about. Then in one quick movement, Kaiba got up from the bed, stood next to Mokuba and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Forget what you just, saw little brother. All you saw was me and Joey fighting."Kaiba said then there was a flash of light under neath Kaiba's hand and he gently pushed Mokuba out the door and locked it.

"What'd ya do to him?"Joey asked.

"I have the rare ability to erase certain memories from people's minds. Whether its vampire, werewolf, wizard or human. Now, back to our little fun." Said Kaibna with a smirk. He climbed on top of Joey and kissed him.

_After_Sex_

Kaiba held Joey in his arms, kissing the blonde's wolf ears, making them twitch. Kaiba chuckled at this. He realized something.

"Joey tonight's the crimson moon isn't it?"Joey nodded. He got up and put on some black Cargo pants and a dark green shirt.

"It's going to be night soon. Let's go" Joey said, Kaiba nodded and put on some clothes then both of them went down to a room that was on the south wing of the mansion. Once in the room, Kaiba chained Joey to the wall then kissed him with passion and love.

' I really don't want him alone here, all by himself but it's better for everyone.' Kaiba thought. Kaiba glanced out the small window as the sun started to set.

" I love you, Joey" Kaiba said placing his cheek on the wolf's face. Joey smiled.

"i..i love you too,Seto" Kaiba felt his unbeating heart sing with utter joy. Kaiba kissed his beloved pup one more time then left the room and closed the door behind him.

_Ten_Mintues_Later_

The Crimson moon shined bright, Joey tried to looked away but couldn't. His body soon started to pulse; a low and deadly growl escaped his throat as bright red aura surrounded his body, his eyes turned red and his pupils turned to slits. Black tattoo like markings covered his entire body. Joey's claws and fangs grew longer and sharper, a second wolf tail sprung out and his hair stood up spiky and on end. He pulled on the chains and the ripped out of the wall as if they were made out of paper. Once on all fours, he opened his mouth. Suddenly a red ball of energy formed in mid air. He fired the red energy ball at the door and it destroyed the entire wall. Joey dashed out of the room on all fours at lightning speed, a angered snarl come from his fang baring lips.

Me: all for now, so what do guys think of crimson mode Joey?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: violence, some fowl language

[Recap]

The Crimson moon shined bright, Joey tried to looked away but couldn't. His body soon started to pulse; a low and deadly growl escaped his throat as bright red aura surrounded his body, his eyes turned red and his pupils turned to slits. Black tattoo like markings covered his entire body. Joey's claws and fangs grew longer and sharper, a second wolf tail sprung out and his hair stood up spiky and on end. He pulled on the chains and the ripped out of the wall as if they were made out of paper. Once on all fours, he opened his mouth. Suddenly a red ball of energy formed in mid air. He fired the red energy ball at the door and it destroyed the entire wall. Joey dashed out of the room on all fours at lightning speed, a angered snarl come from his fang baring lips.

[End of Recap]

Kaiba was in his room, staring up at the ceiling think of his wolf when he heard a big explosion then he heard an angry snarl. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Oh, god…no" he whispered. He dashed out of the room and down stairs to see Joey in crimson mode. He slowly walked toward Joey. Joey's ears twitched and he quickly turned around, growling and snarling, his eyes showing complete rage.

'He knows me…he wouldn't hurt me…' Kaiba said trying to make it sound like a fact instead of a hopeful wish. He stepped toward Joey once more.

"Pup….it's me, seto. Remember?" Kaiba said, reaching out to him. Joey growled and opened his mouth and the red energy ball formed. Kaiba started to run away, Joey fired at him. Kaiba dodged it only by a little bit. The energy ball destroyed the dining hall. Joey then dashed out side and on to the roof of the mansion. He let out a roar into the night sky. ( Authors note: think nine tails naruto's roar) Then he started killing some of the security guards. Kaiba came out to see Joey's hands and face covered in blood. There were at least 50 dead vampires laying around.

"J-Joey…please stop." Said Kaiba, his eyes pleading. Joey just snarled at him then swiped his bloody and at him, as the blood came near Kaiba it suddenly turned into blood colored daggers. One of the daggers hit Kaiba in the leg, the other in his right arm and the other into the ground a few feet away from him. Kaiba gritted his teeth in pain and pulled out the blood daggers. Suddenly Joey pounced on to Kaiba, sending him to the ground. Kaiba couldn't get him off, no matter how hard he tried. Joey growled and snarled at him. Kaiba thought of an idea, it was proably going to get him killed but it was worth a shot. Kaiba grabbed Joey by the hair and pulled him down, kissing joey's teeth actually. Kaiba shut his eyes tight; he couldn't help but cry a little.

'J-Joey…come back, please…I want my puppy back. I don't want this angered wolf…Joey, come back to me…please, joey, d-don't you love me…?' Kaiba thought, praying to god with all his soul for his puppy to be on top of him and not this snarling enraged wolf. Suddenly, the growling and snarling stopped. The red aura faded away, his nails and claws went back to their normal length and sharpness, and his hair became unspiky and didn't stand on end anymore. The second tail went away and soon his eyes turned back into that dark rich brown. Joey soon realized that Kaiba was kissing his and that he had tears coming down from his closed eyes.

'Seto...I'm so sorry I scared you. My master, my love...' Joey thought, he cradled Kaiba's face gently in his blood covered hands and kissed kaiba back with his eyes shut.

_Few_Mintues_Later_

Kaiba and Joey pulled away for air looking into each other eyes, out of nowhere it started to rain. They didn't bother to get up they just laid there looking into each other eyes.

"Joey…" Kaiba said, blushing slightly

"Yes, Seto?" Joey asked.

"Marry me…please." Kaiba said, slightly afraid he would say no, even though it was sort of an order. Joey smiled at Kaiba.

"As you wish, my lord. After all, an order is an order." Said Joey. Kaiba pulled Joey into a passionate kiss, not caring that they were soaking wet by now.

**THE END**

Me: so, did you guys like my story?


End file.
